Heaven On Earth
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Harry Potter was too trusting for his own good. When he trusted his lover, a fatal mistake was made. Oneshot. I may do a sequel if enough people ask.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own the song...I only wish I did **

**Heaven Is A Place On Earth**

_Ooh, baby, do you know what thats worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

Harry Potter lay down in the cool double bed that was slightly warm due to his lover laying wrapped in the sheets, only half-dressed. He wrapped his arms around, loving the feeling of her skin against his. He remebered months ago he had refused to trust her, not believeing her when she threw herself at him, begging for forgiveness, confessing her undying attraction to him. He had sneered at her, knowing that Voldemort had probably put her up to this to get to Harry and finish him once and for all. After all, who could trust Bellatrix Lestrange after all she had said and done to him.

_When the night falls down  
I wait for you  
And you come around  
And the worlds alive  
With the sound of kids  
On the street outside  
_

She stirred and rolled over, sleep in her eyes. Harry laughed softly. She looked so innocent when she had just woken up. Nobody but Harry and Rodolphus had ever had the oppurtunity to see this. Poor Rodolphus, he probably hated Harry for taking away his wife. But Harry and Bellatrix had neither seen nor heard from him. He had probably locked himself away from the world, desperate to escape his pain. Harry didn't blame him. By losing Bellatrix he had lost everything precious to him. Harry knew what that felt like and wished it not to happen again.

_  
When you walk into the room  
You pull me close and we start to move  
And were spinning with the stars above  
And you lift me up in a wave of love...  
_

Bellatrix smiled at him, her eyes slightly unfocused. "Lets have a picnic for our breakfast" Harry announced suddenly. Bellatrix smiled and replied dreamily "Thats a great idea honey" and pulled herself out of bed. While she showered, Harry packed the picnic basket with an assortment of fresh exotic fruits, lemonade, orange juice and bagels with cream cheese. When Bellatrix had dried and dressed they set out towards the lake, where they sat peacefully eating and holding each other, not needing to speak as they both already knew what the other was going to say.

_  
Ooh, baby, do you know what thats worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
_

All of a sudden they were rudely interrupted by a young man calling himself Decklyn Tyler. He said "Mistress Black, I have been told to give you a message from Mister Snape" And with that he handed her a small scrap of parchment and apparated, probably scared that Bellatrix would crucio the messenger. Bellatrix read it and and began to sob. Harry instinctively knew something was wrong and he asked her "What's wrong?" Bellatrix dried away the tears and whispered, her voice catching in her throat " It's Snape, he's saying all these horrible things to me" She broke down in tears again

_  
When I feel alone  
I reach for you  
And you bring me home  
When Im lost at sea  
I hear your voice  
And it carries me  
In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But I'm not afraid anymore  
_

As Bellatrix sobbed and hugged her knees, Harry was not quite sure what to do. He sat there awkwardly wondering what to do until finally Bellatrix blew her nose and said "I-I'm sorry Harry, love, but I just can't believe that Severus could be so cruel to me when I've done so much to help him" Harry wondered what she meant by that but he decided not to ask. Instead he sat there while Bellatrix cried before saying " It'll be okay love, it really will". He cupped her face in his hands. Bellatrix reached into the picnic basket as he said these loving words.

_  
Ooh, baby, do you know what thats worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

Bellatric sniffled the tears away from her eyes and reached into Harry, needing his comfort, his love so desperately.Harry wrapped his arms around Bellatrix, not noticing the mad glint in her eye nor the gleam of the silver knife shining behind her back. Harry made a fatal mistake then. He closed his eyes opening a world of possibilites to Bellatrix. She pondered them all before deciding to go with the easiest option and drive the knife through his spine. She raised the knife and, after hovering a moment, plunged it deep into Harry's spine.

_  
In this world we're just beginning  
To understand the miracle of living  
Baby I was afraid before  
But Im not afraid anymore_

As Bellatrix slid the knife into Harry's back she smiled a warped smile. This had all been part of the plan. The plan to finally finish one Harry Potter. Harry shook in her arms and looked up, his emerald eyes shining with pain. "Why?" he whispered. Bellatrix laughed cruelly "Did you honestly trust me Potter? Did you really think I loved you?" She spat out, sliding the knife in his back one final time before he dropped to the ground, gasping out his final breath. Bellatrix pressed her dark mark to call her master, so she could tell him that she had finally done it. She had completed the assigned task.

_  
Ooh, baby, do you know what thats worth ?  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
They say in heaven love comes first  
We'll make heaven a place on earth  
Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

Please Read and Review I may do a sequel if enough people ask me.


End file.
